I'll Always Save You
by Explorer08
Summary: Selina, after getting into a bit of trouble, is forced to go to Batman for help. Short, simple piece of fic about gentleness and caring for each other. One-Shot


***B***

**Okay, so I know Bruce/Selina isn't always the healthiest relationship. I, however, don't care. They deserve to be written about in fanfic, and I hope that I have succeeded in my venture to do so. Feel free to review, but I don't do hate mail.**

**I own nothing, all Batman related characters/events are property of DC.**

***B***

It's been two years since we started sleeping together. We've moved on from just Batman and Catwoman, having quick interludes on rooftops and in shadows, to being Bruce and Selina, a couple without the masks. We don't have to hide from each other. Open, bared for each other to see, we can just be. Despite that, I'm still reluctant to go to him like this.

I hear him land next to the car, his heavy footfalls drawing nearer. When the roof of the car slide back I shoot him my best grin.

"Hey there handsome," I purr. I try to sit up on the back seat, but only succeed in agitating my various wounds. "Argh!" I can't hold back the sound of pain.

He's inside the car and leaning over me immediately. The roof slides shut and he deftly flips on the autopilot. He pulls back his cowl and I admire his handsome face. Concerned blue eyes appraise me, pausing on the patches of blood I'm leaving behind. It only takes a few minutes for him to have gauze pressed to my shoulder and side.

"Dammit," I say. My voice is breathy, the pain fogging my mind. "Bruce…"

He gently removes my mask and goggles. His fingers brush my face and I catch myself leaning into his touch.

"Selina, just hold on." His voice hold a hint of worry, hidden behind a calm façade.

I close my eyes, relaxing to the sound of his voice and the touch of his hands until I feel the car head down a winding road. The curves make my stomach turn and I press a hand between my eyes. When the car lurches to a stop I can't hold back a groan.

Before I know what's happened, he's lifted me into his arms. We head across the cave and chills run down my spine from the cool air that flows through it. A white hospital bed replaces his arms and I groan again. The bed is cold and hard, while his arms are warm and full of comfort. I feel his hands moving over me, deftly removing my suit and probing my body for various wounds.

"Bruce," I manage to groan.

The pain has started to hit me with a new ferocity. I could just tell him what's wrong. I can feel bruises rising on my body and my head has started pounding from what I can definitely say is a concussion. A stab wound, made by a straight edge knife and at least three inches deep, has blood flowing freely from my shoulder. I have a nasty gash on my arm and a cut on my side, both stinging in the cool air of the cave. I could tell him that, but I'm too tired.

"Selina, open your eyes and look at me." I can hear him standing over me.

Exhaustion is pulling at me, but I slowly win against the heaviness of my eyes. His sharp blue eyes meet mine and I raise a hand. He catches it in his, pulling it to his face and kissing my palm. My fingers brush over his day old stubble, relishing in the feel of it.

"Selina, you're going to be okay." I nod. Finally losing the battle against my tired body, darkness pulls me under.

When I wake I know I'm no longer in the cave. A soft sheet covers my naked body and I run a hand over the fabric. I smile. I would know the feel of Bruce's sheets anywhere. Sunshine flows in through the huge window, warming my face. I open my eyes, glancing around his room. My gaze lands on a large body resting in a chair beside the bed. Bruce's feet are propped up beside mine and his head leans forward onto his chest. His arms are crossed over his broad chest, which rises and falls steadily as he sleeps. As though feeling my gaze, he awakens.

His eyes land on me and he smiles softly, standing and stretching. He leans over me to inspect my wounds, one of his hands grasping mine tightly. I reach up and place a hand on his neck. Dragging him down to me, I capture his lips with mine. I hum contentedly.

He smiles into my lips and I chuckle.

"Thanks for saving my ass." My voice is breathy and he laughs.

"You might reconsider after Alfred comes through. He hates cleaning blood out of the Batmobile, or anything else for that matter."

"I'll buy him a new feather duster," I smile. Bruce shakes his head and straightens. I'm about to protest him leaving when I notice he's moved to the other side of the bed. Pulling back the covers, he lies down beside me. I snuggle up against him and shove my toes next to his leg, relishing in his warmth. Mindful of my shoulder, he draws me in. My cheek rests against his shoulder reassuringly.

"You should go back to sleep," he urges.

"Mmmm, I do love to sleep in your bed," I purr. I can almost _hear_ his eyes roll. He reaches up and playfully rubs my ear. I don't complain and move my ear directly over his heart, allowing the steady beating to lull me towards sleep. Bruce trails his fingers long my back. His touch, callouses and gentleness, soothes me. I forget the ache of my battered body; the pull of stitches in my shoulder, the pain in my side.

"You can always call me if you need help, Selina." I know I scared the shit out of him last night, and I actually feel a little guilty.

"I didn't want you to have to save me again," I admit in a drowsy whisper. He's quiet.

I'm only half aware now, my mind slipping between the waking world and sleep. My body is sluggish and relaxed against Bruce. I feel myself sag against him, my arm slipping from his ribs. I try to drag it back, but my mind can't seem to make the connection to the offending limb. Bruce seems to sense what I want. He takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and resting them over his chest.

His hand stills on my back. He rests it over my ribs, keeping my body held tightly against his. I feel him press his cheek against my head, his breath ruffling my short hair.

"I'll always save you."


End file.
